sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
B.A.P - Power
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '파워 (Power)right|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Single:' Power *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Rap, Hip Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Abril-2012 *'Agencia: 'TS Entertainment 'Romanización' neohuineun gwireul makgo ibeul makgo ni bae chaeugi bappa da ppaeseoganeun role dekalkomanicheoreom don gwollyeok myeongyedeureun an byeonhaneun role umjigyeo ttaega dwaesseo gangjawa yakja geu paneul busul anthem hyeongmyeong igeon guernica flow geureonikka modu keep your head up deoneun eobseo jeonguineun eobseo don apeda gulbokhaneun sesangiya himinneun jaui geuneure himeobtneun janeun jungneunda ani aniya ani aniya No no no jeongmal igeon aniya naega wasseo uriga wasseo stop We got the power I got the power geu ape gulhaji ma neonneon geureoji mara gogael deureora We got the power geue matseo ssawo cheonsaui eolgullo nal nalnal chyeodaboji ma geojitmarida Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Are you ready? Everybody say! Hate you One more say! Hate you Everybody say! Hate you One more say! One shot! hwa, hwanhan bicheul garin jadeuri burineun hwengpo Two shot! angmareul ppaedeureo darmeun gyaedeureun maeil gasigeul jitgo Three shot! jeonguiraneun gamyeoneul sseo geue matseo ssauneunge nae ego Four shot! rideume matchwo teure bakhin geotdeureun amudo moreuge da ggaebusyeo (whoa) ijen umjigil sigani dwaesseo (B.A.P) Move the crowd action urin i sesange sae barameul ireukyeo da ttarawa jeori bikyeo urin yakhan jadeurui it’s all passion geugeon dwaesseo gasigeun dwaesseo akhanjaman saranamneun sesangiya Tv-e nawa utneun eolgullo eorin yeonghondeureul jitbarmneunda ani aniya ani aniya No no no jeongmal igeon aniya naega wasseo uriga wasseo stop We got the power I got the power geu ape gulhaji ma neonneon geureoji mara gogael deureora We got the power geue matseo ssawo cheonsaui eolgullo nal nallal chyeodaboji ma geojitmarida Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Everybody say! Hate you One more say! Hate you Everybody say! Hate you One more say! Bomb bomb follow me himeul gajeunjayeo follow me Bomb bomb follow me nananana lallala Bomb bomb follow me modu hanadwe-eo follow me Bomb bomb follow me nananana lallala We got the power Whoa~~ I got the power geu ape gulhaji ma neonneon geureoji mara gogael deureora We got the power geue matseo ssawo cheonsaui eolgullo nal nallal chyeodaboji ma geojitmarida 'Español' Todos cierren la boca y tapen sus oidos Estás tan ocupado llenando tus propios barcos que tus papeles con robados lejos de ti Como una etiqueta, el dinero, poder y honor no cambian Muévete, Es hora del hímno de la batalla entre los fuertes y los débiles Esto es una revolución, el flujo de un Guernica Así que todos mantengan la cabeza alta No hay más, no hay más justicia El mundo se rinde al dinero A la sombra de los poderosos, Los débiles mueren No, no, no, no. No, no, no, esto realmente no lo es. Estoy aquí, estamos aquí, Detente! Tenemos el poder tengo el poder No te sometas a ellos No seas así y alza la cabeza Tenemos el poder Ponte de pie frente a ellos y lucha No mires a mí, mi, mi Con la cara de un ángel, todo es una mentira Alerta, Alerta, Alerta, Alerta Alerta, Alerta, Alerta, Alerta Alerta, Alerta, Alerta, Alerta Alerta, Alerta, Alerta, Alerta ¿Estás preparado? Todo el mundo diga: Te odio Una vez más: Te odio Todo el mundo digan: Te odio ¡Una vez más! Primer disparo La tiranía de aquellos que cubren la brillante luz Segundo disparo ALos que se ven exactamente como el diablo Ponga una cara falsa cada día Tercer disparo Le pusieron una máscara llamada justicia Y mi ego se levanta contra ellos y peleo Cuarto disparo Vaya con el ritmo y sin saber, derribas los que están atrapados en el límite (Whoa) Ahora es tiempo de moverse (B.A.P.) Mueve la acción de la multitud Elevaremos el nuevo viento de este mundo así que todo el mundo sígannos y muevanse Para los débiles, todo es pasion No lo necesitan, no es necesario la falsedad Sólo los malvados pueden sobrevivir en este mundo Con una cara sonriente, que aparecen en la televisión y pisotear las almas jóvenes No, no, no, no No, no, no, esto realmente no es Estoy aquí, estamos aquí, déjanos Tenemos el poder tengo el poder No te sometas a ellos No seas así y alza la cabeza Tenemos el poder Ponte de pie frente a ellos y lucha No me mires Con la cara de un ángel, todo es una mentira Alerta, Alerta, Alerta, Alerta Alerta, Alerta, Alerta, Alerta Todo el mundo diga: Te odio Una vez más: Te odio Todo el mundo digan: Te odio ¡Una vez más! Bomb bomb Sígueme Los que tengan fuerza, síganme Bomb bomb Sígueme Nanananana lalala Bomb bombSígueme Todo el mundo vuélvanse uno y síganme Bomb bomb Sígueme Nanananana lalala Tenemos el poder Whoa~~ tengo el poder No te sometas a ellos No seas así y alza la cabeza Tenemos el poder Ponte de pie frente a ellos y lucha No me mires Con la cara de un ángel, todo es una mentira 'Hangul' 너희는 귀를 막고 입을 막고 니 배 채우기 바빠 다 뺏어가는 role 데칼코마니처럼 돈 권력 명예들은 안 변하는 role 움직여 때가 됐어 강자와 약자 그 판을 부술 anthem 혁명 이건 guernica flow 그러니까 모두 keep your head up 더는 없어 정의는 없어 돈 앞에다 굴복하는 세상이야 힘있는 자의 그늘에 힘없는 자는 죽는다 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 No no no 정말 이건 아니야 내가 왔어 우리가 왔어 stop We got the power I got the power 그 앞에 굴하지 마 넌넌 그러지 마라 고갤 들어라 We got the power 그에 맞서 싸워 천사의 얼굴로 날 날날 쳐다보지 마 거짓말이다 Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Are you ready? Everybody say! Hate you One more say! Hate you Everybody say! Hate you One more say! One Shot! 화, 환한 빛을 가린 자들이 부리는 횡포 Two shot! 악마를 빼들어 닮은 걔들은 매일 가식을 짓고 Three shot! 정의라는 가면을 써 그에 맞서 싸우는게 내 ego Four shot! 리듬에 맞춰 틀에 박힌 것들은 아무도 모르게 다 깨부셔 이젠 움직일 시간이 됐어 (B.A.P) Move the crowd action 우린 이 세상에 새 바람을 일으켜 다 따라와 저리 비켜 우린 약한 자들의 it`s all passion 그건 됐어 가식은 됐어 악한자만 살아남는 세상이야 Tv에 나와 웃는 얼굴로 어린 영혼들을 짓밟는다 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 No no no 정말 이건 아니야 내가 왔어 우리가 왔어 stop We got the power I got the power 그 앞에 굴하지 마 넌넌 그러지 마라 고갤 들어라 We got the power 그에 맞서 싸워 천사의 얼굴로 날 날날 쳐다보지 마 거짓말이다 Warning warning warning warning Warning warning warning warning Everybody say! Hate you One more say! Hate you Everybody say! Hate you One more say! Bomb bomb follow me 힘을 갖은자여 follow me Bomb bomb follow me 나나나나 랄라라 Bomb bomb follow me 모두 하나되어 follow me Bomb bomb follow me 나나나나 랄라라 We got the power Whoa~~ I got the power 그 앞에 굴하지 마 넌넌 그러지 마라 고갤 들어라 We got the power 그에 맞서 싸워 천사의 얼굴로 날 날날 쳐다보지 마 거짓말이다 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop